PeterWho?
by SoonToBeFamous1395
Summary: Peter has gotten amneisia and only remembers bits and pieces of his time as the boy who never grew up. Wendy clicks a few more memories into pllace, but she is engaged to his employers son. Will she ever be with Peter?
1. Chapter 1 A proposal

**WPV**

I sat, idly tapping my fingers, listening to Jeremy droning on. On my face I wore a mask of riveted attention, while I retained myself from pushing him out the door.

"Wendy?" Jeremy's voice jolted me into reality. "I, uhm, need to talk to you about why I came here today." He reached out and grabbed my hand. _Oh, really? You didn't come here to talk about, what was it? Accounting? _I thought dryly. I gazed into Jeremy's brown eyes, and with a shock I saw green eyes that had looked at me that same way, almost three years ago. I hastily snatched my hand away from Jeremy's grasp.

"What?" I snapped. He paled. "I'm sorry. That came out sharper than I intended it too." I suppressed a sigh. Glancing at the door, I saw my parents nod encouragingly. Forcing a smile upon my face, Jeremy visibly relaxed.

"Well, we're getting older you know," He started.

"I'm only 16," I interrupted.

"And you're nearing the age to be married," He continued as if I hadn't said anything. I stared at him with growing horror. "I've already asked your father, and he agreed." Jeremy got down on one knee, pulling out a velvet box. Clicking it open, a diamond ring stood in the center. "Wendy Angela Moira Darling, will you marry me?" He smiled, his perfectly white teeth showing in all their glory.

I couldn't believe my ears. I mean, it was one thing for a boy to court you, and a completely different thing for him to propose marriage! I still had school and a career to think of… and although I wasn't ready to admit it, I was still in love with a certain boy who had whisked me away to a fairy tale. A world with mermaids and pirates and Indians… a world where fairy's danced in the moonlight and children never grew up.

But I had to forget him. He had forgotten me. With one last look at my parents, who were smiling their approval, I whispered my response to Jeremy.

"It would be my honor, Jeremy Robert Alexander Smythe," He smiled again. Oddly, the perfect smile that made all the girls fall at his feet simply repulsed me. I couldn't help but remember a crooked smile, with impish eyes above it and golden brown hair falling into those striking green eyes, with a scar just above the right eyebrow. Green eyes that were sometimes blue in certain lights, like when we danced with the moon… _Stop it, _I thought stubbornly. _These thoughts will get you nowhere. You're with Jeremy now. In fact, you're lucky someone like him noticed you. _But somehow I couldn't convince myself.

Jeremy gently slipped the ring unto my finger, his hands lingering there longer than they needed to. Something inside me recoiled at his touch, but I ignored it and grinned brightly. As Jeremy got up to leave, I didn't need to ask if I would see him soon. His family lived a few houses down from us, so I knew for a fact we'd 'run into' each other.

"Farewell, Wendy, darling," He bent down and softly kissed my lips. I watched him leave, as if I were a statue. When the door closed behind him, I ran to the nursery and threw myself upon my bed and wished for the millionth time the boys were _here_, and not at boarding school. Slightly, Curly, Tootles, and the twins were the only people who could prove that Neverland really was real, while I could tell my brothers anything. They'd understand.

And so, with tears streaming down my face and the ring sitting heavily on my finger, I dreamed one again of the place I should never have left.


	2. Chapter 2 He's back!

_Ding dong! _The Smythes doorbell rang loudly. I shifted through the mail that had been accidentally left on our door instead of theirs and froze when I saw a letter with _Congratulations! _written on the envelope. _News sure travels fast, _I thought sarcastically.

The door creaked open.

"Hello," I said without looking up. "This was left at our house by an accident." The person chuckled.

"Or fate?" He questioned. I looked up at his voice. It was oddly familiar and made my heart race hopefully. Gasping in shock, I took in the tousled hair and piercing green eyes that had haunted me for so long. His handsome face frowned in concern. "Are you okay, miss?"

"I… I…. Peter?" His face quickly changed from worry to suspicion.

"How would you know? I just moved here today," He demanded. I resisted the urge to touch his face and make sure he was real.

"Don't you remember me?" I asked, disappointment searing through me.

"Should I?" He took a step forward. "Actually, you do look like someone I used to know…" His forehead creased in thought. His eyes cleared when he noticed my necklace. "I remember that!" He exclaimed. I felt a smile light up my face.

"It's your kiss," I reminded him. Again his face betrayed his confusion.

"I'm sorry," He told me. "I only remember the past three years of my life. I thought that was an acorn?" He looked at his hand that was now holding mine. Neither of us made the move to change that.

"It's a long story," I said.

"I believe you."

"Do you remember Tink?" He shook his head.

"I only remember waking up in an orphanage," He reminisced, holding my hand tighter. "All they found with me was a thimble, but I insisted that it wasn't a thimble… that it was a kiss." He smiled at me, and for a second I caught a glimpse of recognition. "And, I would jump off buildings. They thought I was suicidal, but I insisted I was trying to fly." He pushed my hair back from my face.

"You _could_ fly, Peter," I whispered. "All you need is happy thoughts, trust, and a little bit of pixie dust." He smiled again. He had such a beautiful smile.

"You don't think I'm crazy, do you?" Peter asked softly. His hand went behind my neck.

"No," I breathed. Here it was, the moment I'd been waiting for for three years. My lips puckered, and he slowly came closer. The mail I had been holding fell to the ground with a clatter as his lips met mine. They were soft, just like the kiss. It was everything I had dreamed of and more. His hands tangled in my hair and he lifted me up, ever so slightly, above the ground. The kiss lasted for a second, but I knew it would be imprinted in my mind forever.

"Wendy?" At the sound of Jeremy's voice the thrill of the kiss disappeared. I prayed no one had seen that exchange. "Darling?" He came to the door and I breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't seen anything. "I see you've met Peter. He's our butler." Jeremy clarified. I had the sneaking suspicion that he did see something, just not the kiss.

"Oh? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," I mocked politeness. Peter snickered discretly. "Give me one second Jeremy; I'll meet you in the parlor?" I asked my fiancé. He nodded and left. I turned to Peter. "See that house over there?" I pointed at my giant blue manor. Peter smiled a yes. "Meet me at that house at midnight tonight." Peter's face looked curious. "I have something that may help you remember your past." I looked up into his green eyes. "Because… your employer's son is my fiancé." I stared at the floor. "I don't want anyone to suspect that I don't really love him." Peter tilted my head up.

"I understand," He leaned down as if to kiss me again.

"Not here," I smiled what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "Tonight," And with that I left.


End file.
